


Pippi Schlongstocking

by fuckyourchickenstrips666



Category: Dragon Ball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hope you like it miss Lovely and Straight, I'M CRYING AND LAUGHING, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, It's for my friend, M/M, Multi, Not Serious, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plz ignore this if you aren't the friend I made it for, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stop while you can, Surprise Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, not spell-checked, this is a joke, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyourchickenstrips666/pseuds/fuckyourchickenstrips666
Summary: THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDIf you're not my friend and want to torture yourself go ahead and read. You've been warned thoYou're the most beautiful girl in the walls. Also the tallest. Due to your height, you have a hard time finding men you're attracted to. That is until you enlist the Scouts and Mike enters your life. One thing leads to another and you two end up in a room alone together UNTIL, plot twist, a jealous Goku enters the room. Furious and horny he joins you in a night of true passion that you'll never forget.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias x Reader x Goku, Mike Zacharias/Reader/Goku
Kudos: 2





	1. MONSTER SCHLONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NSFW AND WEIRD!!!
> 
> Ok, that was the last warning have fun?

You walked into the large room. It was filled with Scouts and chatter echoed throughout the Mess Hall. You stod out as the tallest most beautiful girl of them all. You’re 178 cm tall which only added to your divine appearance. With your long, silky, dark hair flowing past your shoulder down your curvy body. The white uniform hugged your body nicely, emphasizing your dreamingly looking body in a perfect way. You looked quite dashing even in military purposed clothing. Always appearing to be a goddess among mere mortals.

When you first enlisted with the training cadets, you’d not expected to be the stand out as much as you did. You knew your heigh was usual for girls, but you were taller than most guys there. Although, your title as the tallest was stolen from you once you joined the Scouts. Many men there were towering over you, but the one that caught your eye was the biggest. Mike Zacharias. His muscular body stretched to 196 cm. With his broad shoulders and sexy moustache, he was hard to beat. The bored look in his eyes only added to his look and you knew you were hooked. 

You then set on to a mission. A mission to get a taste of Mike’s MONSTER SCHLONG, and make him taste YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wiggles browns*  
> Stay tuned my dude  
> *Smirks*


	2. Rising Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you still here?

Continuing the walk through the Mess Hall, you sway your hips and make eye contact with your man. Lick your lips and strutting past him you grab a tray of food. Mike is sitting in front of Hange and next to Levi. He looks at your ass and his irises dilate. He hasn’t seen someone like you in his whole life. So perfect and gorgeous. His thoughts get interrupted when you sit on the other side of the table next to Hange. 

You take a bite of the food on your plate, moaning at the taste of the potatoes. He drools and feels heat reach his cheeks. How could you be this sexy. You were torturing him, making his pants tightening in a most uncomfortable matter. Rosey and completely flustered he runs to his office with the goal to deal with a certain rising problem.

…

After finishing your meal you head towards the almost 2 meters tall man’s office. You plan on reaching your goal tonight. You’d acted thoughtfully throughout the day to push him over the edge. His reaction during supper showed your success and you were excitingly slipping through halls closing in on his quarters. Finely you arrive at his dark mahogany door. Anxious and eager you reach to knock..................................

BUT before you reach it, a breathtaking sound catches you off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasps*  
> What was that sound?  
> Will you get some dick or nah?
> 
> We’ll see  
> *Wiggles browns*


	3. Kinks n' shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of piss-, shit- and kneecaps kinks

“OOOOHHHH!!! Y/NNNNN!!!! FUCK!” Mike moans insides the office and you can hear everything. Caught off guard you feel a shiver go done your spine. The doors stifle the erotic sounds somewhat but they’re still audible for you. You can feel the arousal poling between your legs and desperately rub them together in a try to get some friction. 

“Mmm Mike” your moan comes out as a muffled whisper and you reach under your belt. You’re too desperate to care in anyone catches you. He just sounds too sexy.

“Fuck Y/N. Shit! Oh yes! Just like that!!!!” he continues his chants and you continue your movement. Your legs start to shake and you feel yourself getting closer

“YES Y/N PISS ON ME!!! SHIT ON MY FACE!!!!” he grunts and you halt your actions. Completely caught of guard AGAIN you MOAN. To think he has the same kink as you TOO.

“OH GOD MIKE!!! JUST TAKE ME ALREADY!!!” you squeal. Everything goes quiet. Utter complete silence. Than chair moving and footsteps. Realising your mistake you pull out your hand that’s now covered in slick and turn to make a run for it. 

The person stops by the door and rips it open. Looking down at you with lustful eyes, Mike pulls you inside and slams the door shut locking it. He then pushes you up the wall eating your face moaning your name. Ripping off your clothes you move to the main activity. 

SIKE. You get interrupted by a window breaking and a dark figure approaches the now naked couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits bout to go down!!!!!
> 
> But you already knew this if you read the summary so nothing too unexpected.
> 
> til' next chapter 
> 
> *Wiggles browns*


	4. GONNNNNNNN

“Goku?!?!?! What are you doing here? We split up a year ago, forget about me already”, you scream tear-eyed. 

“I’m not here for you. I’m here for him. I thought we were exclusive? Why are you fucking her? Her shits aren’t even that good” Goku answered coldly.

“Fuck. I know but it’s my dream to have her tickle my kneecap. I just need it” sobbed Mike.

“I know. I know. Y/N can you do that?”

“Yes! Everything will work out if we do it together! Cooperating! ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE!!!!!”

“My dream finally comes true!!!” gasps Mike and started sucking Gokus face. You get on your knees and start your tickling. Becoming a moaning mess just by touching each other you continue. Goku then joins you in the nude as well. Schlongstockings everywhere.

Everything goes well until………………

Guess what?

You’re interrupted AGAIN

AND

Get MORE MONSTER COCKS

“GOOONNNN!!” Hisoka moans trusting his hips in the air. “I’m here to join your lewd erotic activities.

“OH YESSS!!! My baby!!” Goku shouts.

“Join us Mr Morow” you wink at him.

“My pleasure, y/n”

Once everyone was drenched in ALL possible body fluids you finally fall asleep hugging each other.

Bonus cuz you can’t get enough;)

“WOW, Hisoka these pancakes are awesome!!” says Mike.

“I know, its y/n’s recipe. You should try the original” Hisoka winks at you and you smile while Goku hugs you from behind.

“Isn’t she, our angel?” Goku says softly looking at you fondly.

“Yes, she is”, all of them say in harmony and you all live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo watcha thinkin?
> 
> Did you like the surprise?


End file.
